Cheers!
by djyxa
Summary: OMG! It's my first lemon so please be easy with me! It's about the twin's birthday which the gang organized for them!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! i'm back!! diOna in the house y'all!! let's get ready to partay!! lolz!

Summary: OMG!! It's my first lemon!! lolz. Please be easy with me. It's about the twin's birthday party which the gang organized for them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

5:04 AM

Yoh woke up because of the noise happening outside his room. He went to the bathroom which is inside his room, took a shower and changed his clothes. When he was finished, he realized that the noise is gone. So, he decided to check out what had happened.

When he opened the door, to his surprise he saw balloons and confetis all over and he saw the gang.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOH!!" the whole gang greeted him happily. He smiled, "Thanks guys."

Anna went to him and greeted him again,"Hey, Happy Birthday." Anna gave him a quick kiss earning them a cheer and applause from the gang which made the both of them blush. "Thank you Anna." he said smiling.

"Hey let's go and eat! i'm already starving." Horo-Horo said. "Geez, can't you just give your stomach a time to digest? You just ate a moment ago." Ren said irritated.

"You know shark head, a strong warrior like me needs plenty of foods to be strong!"

"Hn. You call yourself strong? You're a wimp."

"What did you say??" Horo-Horo asked irritably

"I said you're a **wimp**." Ren put an emphasis on the word wimp.

"Bullshit!"

"What? You mad already **wimp**?!"

"Okay boys, knock it out." Jun said. But the two just kept on arguing. "I said knock it out..." a vein is starting to pop on her head.

"Wimpy Horo!"

"Renny shark head!"

"I said...**KNOCK IT OUT!!**" pulling the boys' ears and dragging them down the stairs. The rest of the gang sweatdropped. "So. Let's eat!" Ryu said. The rest of the gang when to the dining room.

"Yoh wait."

"Hm? What is it Anna?"

"We--the gang--made a party for you and for Hao. It'll start on 6:00PM." She said. "Really? Thanks!" he said happily and hugged Anna. "Why don't you call Hao and invite him over?" she suggested. "Okay."

Yoh dialed Hao's number on his mobile phone.

'Shawty had them apple bottom jeans(jeans) boots with the fur(with the fur) the whole club was lookin at her! she hit the flo(she hit the flo) next thing you know shawty got low low low low low low low low them baggy sweat pants and the--' A/n: lolz. Low was Hao's ringback tone!

Hao groaned. His phone is on the silent mode but he can hear the loud vibration. '_Damn! Who's the heck is calling?!_' he thought.

"Hello?!"

"Hey happy birthday bro!"

"Oh Yoh, it's you..happy birthday to you too brotha."

"Umm..Mind if you come over here at the Inn? 'Cause the gang made a party for us. You can also bring Opacho here."

"Oh. No problem, i'll see you in a few minutes. Take care."

"You too. bye."

Yoh shut his phone. "He says he'll come over." he said. "Good. Come on, let's eat." Anna said.

* * *

5:10 AM

"Opacho!" Hao called.

"Yes master Hao?" Opacho replied.

"Get ready, we'll go to the Inn." Hao said.

On their way to the En Inn, Hao stopped his car at the 24-hour shop to buy something he could give to the gang. When he came out Opacho was surprised to see Hao carrying 2 cases of beer. "Master Hao--" Opacho called his attention. "Ugh..can you open the trunk?" he put the 2 cases of beer inside the trunk. "Master Hao that's plenty of beer you bought." Opacho said. "Don't worry there's eight more inside. And the others i'll just have them delivered. I also ordered a cooler if this won't fit inside the fridge." Hao grinned. Opacho's eyes widenned. "Let's go!" Hao said smiling.

* * *

6:30 AM

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I think it's Hao." Yoh said. He opened the door surprised to see Hao carrying 3 cases of beer. "Uhh..come in." Yoh said. "Here, help me." he passed the 3 cases of beer to Yoh. "Hao, these are way too many." Yoh said after they have placed all the beers on the cooler. "Hey, don't worry bro," he tapped him on his arm, "There's plenty more." he grinned chidishly.

Pirika, Tamao, Jun, Anna and Jeanne went rushing to the cooler. "Okay girls you know what to do." Jun said. The other four nodded. Anna called the two shikigami to guard the cooler while Pirika, Tamao and Jeanne placed traps around the cooler. "Umm..Anna, why did you put the shikigamis to guard the cooler and what are those traps doing around here??" Yoh asked Anna and the ladies. "Because no one can drink these beers until the party starts." she answered. "Oh." the twins said.

* * *

10:00 AM

"Hey! Where is the sound systems that we rented?" Ryu asked Manta. "It's coming in a few minutes." manta replied. "Ryu, are you that excited?" now it's Manta's turn to ask Ryu, "Of course! Because it's master Yoh and Hao's birthday party. And I don't want to be embarassed to master Yoh." he grinned.

Knock! Knock!

"I think it's already here." Manta and Ryu went outside to check if the sound systems had already arrived. "Mr. Oyamada?" asked the delivery guy. "Here." The delivery guy searched for Manta. "Are you Mr. Oyamada?" the delivery guy asked Ryu, "No, here is he." he carried Manta to face the delivery man like handling him a toddler. "Oh. Mr. Oyamada, please sign here and here..done! Could you show us where are we gonna put it?" Ryu and Manta guided them to the living room. "Here, put those here." Ryu said. "Boys! C'mere and put those in here!! And be careful!!" shouted the delivery guy. "Hey, may I know who the DJ is?" Manta asked the delivery guy. "Oh, let's see..umm..here! His name is Baby Yu. DJ Baby Yu. He is a great DJ and can mix any song you request to him." the delivery guy smiled.

A/n: OMG!! I put Baby Yu's name here 'cause i really like him and the way he mixes songs!!

"**WWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!**" Yoh and Hao yelled out.

"Why? What happened?!" asked by the gang. "Are you sure that the name of the DJ is **Baby Yu**?!" they asked in unison. "Yes." answered the delivery guy while nodding. "Whooooooo!! This is going to be a **great** partay!" Hao said looking like a _partay_ maniac. Yoh smiled, "Wow. Thank you guys, really."

"Hey, wait a minute, do you know that DJ?" Horo-Horo asked Yoh and Hao. "Damn right!" Hao said, "Baby Yu is a half Japanese and half Canadian. And his mixes can last up to an hour. He's really great." Yoh said grinning. Horo-horo's mouth formed 'O'. "Okay, so we'll be leaving now. We'll be returning here tomorrow at 6pm to get the sound systems." the delivery guy left.

* * *

1:00 PM

"Argh!! I'm so bored!" Horo-Horo said after they finished arranging and decorating the place 10 minutes ago. "Hey I brought some cards here. Wanna play poker?" Lyserg asked the gang. "Sure!" they all replied except for the two birthday celebrants. "Hey Yoh and Hao," called Jun, "Aren't you gonna join?" she asked them. "No. Thanks, we'll just be hanging here." replied by Hao. Yoh grinned. "Okay, suit yourselves." Jun said.

The twins seated on the bench at the garden, "Yoh, did mom, dad, grandpa or grandma called you already to say 'happy birthday'?" Hao asked his brother. "No. Not yet." he said then their phones start on buzzing.

"Hello?" they anwered in unison.

"Yoh, Hao, it's me mom." Keiko said on the other line.

"Oh, hi mom!" they both said, confused they asked their mom on the other line.

"Mom, are you calling us at our phones at the same time?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" their mom asked them back.

"There's nothing wrong with that." they both said.

"Mmm..Okay I called to greet the both of you a Happy Birthday. Mom and dad loves you two. Of course grandma and grandpa does too."

"Thanks mom"

"Oh, Anna called and she said that they made a party for the both of you. I hope you'll enjoy, but we cannot go to your party. I'm sorry boys."

"No, it's okay mom." Hao said. "Yeah mom, we can manage." Yoh said.

"Okay, take care boys and be good!"

"Yes mom, you too, dad, grandpa and grandma take care!"

"Oh, by the way. Don't drink too much beer. bye." Keiko reminded her sons.

"Yes mom. bye-bye" they said.

They sighed. "How did she knew that we're going to drink some?" Hao asked his brother, "Mothers know everything." Yoh replied him.

* * *

5:45 PM

Knock! Knock!

Tamao opened the door, "Umm..are you the DJ?" she asked him. "Yup. So, where's the sound system?" Baby Yu asked Tamao. "Oh, it's on the living room. Follow me."

Once they reached the living room, he arranged his things near the system. Ryu saw him and asked, "Are you the hired DJ?" Baby Yu nodded, "Yes. That's me." Ryu smiled at him, "Oh, wait, I'll introduce you to them." Ryu gathered the gang except for the twins because they're still busy talking at the garden.

"Baby Yu, my name is Ryu, the green haired guy that is Lyserg, and the girl beside him is his girlfriend Jeanne.." the DJ nodded, "..and the shark head boy is Ren, and her sister Jun.." Jun waved a hand at him, "..the this is the blue haired freak, his name is Horo-Horo, and the cute little girl beside him is his sister Pirika.." Pirika blushed when Baby Yu smiled at him, "..the cute pink haired girl who greeted you at the door is Tamao and this is Manta and this is Anna, one of the birthday celebrant's fiancee." Baby Yu smiled at them.

"OMG!" Hao's eyes widdened in shock, Yoh looked at the direction where Hao was looking, "Hey!" he greeted the DJ happily. "Wazzup Yoh! Wazzup Hao!" Baby Yu greeted them realizing they are the birthday celebrants. He smiled, "Happy Birthday dudes!"

"Hey, thanks!" they both said.

"Okay. I'm gonna fix my things there and run a few tests to make sure that we're going to have a good sounds tonight! That fine?" he asked. "Sure, no prob." Yoh said. "Hey Yoh, how did you met that cool DJ?" Horo-Horo asked Yoh, "I met him at a radio station months ago. After that, I introduced him to Hao." he grinned.

"Wait. How come you never introduced him to us?" Horo-Horo asked Yoh.

"'Cause I thought that you'll never be interested." he said while tucking his hands on the pockets of his pants. Hao nodded.

"Yoh, you said you met him on a radio station, right?" Lyserg asked Yoh. Yoh nodded. "Yup. Why?"

"Since when did you start going on a radio station?" Ren asked Yoh. "Since a couple of months ago." he answered him. Ren just nodded.

* * *

6:00 PM

The X-Laws arrived on time, their other classmates, schoolmates, close friends and other relatives of the gang are already partying. Ryu and the others held a contest on who's gonna win on a beer drinking contest. The girls are having a girl talk. Hao was busy flirting with the other girls at the party. While Yoh was looking for Anna. Luckily he saw Pirika, "Hey Pirika, have you seen Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Hmm..I think she's in the kitchen." Pirika replied. "Okay, thanks." he said. Pirika smiled.

Anna was looking for some beer in the fridge when suddenly someone hugged her from behind. She jerked and realized it was Yoh who's hugging her. Yoh laughed. She pinched him hard on his arm.

"Ow!" he said.

"Don't surprise me like that." she said coldly. He smiled and kissed her on her lips. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Some beer to drink."

"Hmm..why don't you get a couple of drinks and we'll drink them upstairs?" he suggested.

"Sounds a good idea, but how about the party here?"

"I'm already tired. Besides, Hao can manage. It's also his party."

"Okay. Let's go to your room." she said. "Okay. W-wait."

"Hm?"

"Why to my room?"

"Cause you said you're tired already."

"Oh" he grinned following her upstairs.

They got inside his room locking the door behind him. Anna looked at him and asked, "Why did you locked the door?"

"Because I don't want somebody to disturb us." he grinned at her.

Yoh and Anna sat on his futon. Anna opened two beers for them to drink. Yoh was looking at her while she was drinking the beer. He was admiring her gorgeous features. She felt that Yoh was just staring at her.

"Are you gonna drink that or what?" she asked him irritatingly. Yoh smiled and drank some. Anna snickered.

"What?" Yoh asked her.

"Nothing, you just look like you're drunk." she said laughing.

"Oh, I looked like drunk?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Yes you do." she insisted.

He kissed her passionately, his tongue asking for entrance which she granted. Their tongues battled each other, but Yoh's was victorious. He tasted her and she sucked on his tongue making him more aroused. He went down to her neck but Anna stopped him.

"Why?" Yoh asked her confused.

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"You know that I am never tired for you." he told her.

She smiled and pulled him closer. He continued to kiss her downward. He removed her shirt and unclasp her bra. He nipped and sucked on her left breast while he was massaging the other, then he also gave the same treatement to her other breast. He heard her moaning making him more aroused. He kissed her again on her lips. She removed his shirt, tracing his muscles. His kisses went lower removing her skirt and her panty. He saw her juices coming out from her, he licked her wet pussy and sucked her swollen clit. She was moaning loud than ussual thanks to the loud music no one can hear her except Yoh. He inserted his tongue moving it in and out. He inserted two fingers on her, then he added two more. Inserting her his four fingers and his thumb rubbing her clitoris. He likes the sweet noises she makes when their making love.

"Y-Yoh, I'm cumming!" she said, then an orgasm attacked her body which made Yoh's fingers wet with her juices. He licked it off.

Yoh smiled at her. She kissed him licked his neck while removing his pants and boxers. She placed soft kisses on his neck, his chest, his abs until she reached his rock hard dick. She masturbated it a few times then she sucked on it. He was moaning so load, yes because of her. She was playing with his balls feeling it. Then he cummed inside her mouth. She swallowed it all.

She looked at his eyes and for no apparent reason they started to laugh. He kissed her and said, "I love you. And thank you, for this party." She smiled at him, "I love you too."

He positioned of top of her and thrusted into her slowly and gently. He kissed her passionately she nibbled his ear which made him moan. He thrusted faster and with every thrust he was digging deeper. Her moans telling him to go faster and faster until she felt that she's gonna cum.

"Yoh...Yoh...I-I'm...g-gonna...cum..." she said between moans. He thrusted faster then he felt that he's gonna explode too. "Anna...I'm cumming!" With a few more thrusts, Yoh exploded inside her and she had her orgasm. He rolled to her side, still panting he licked his lips. Then he sat upright grabbed a beer and drank all its contents.

She giggled she licked his Adam's apple A/n: hey! I mean outside not inside! XD while her hands resting at his chest.

"Come on, let's get back to the party." He said while getting up but Anna stopped him by holding the blanket that's around his waist. "Hey, your party's gonna start yet. Here." She said seductively while licking her lips.

He looked at her confused so she pulled him down until he lays on his back. She positioned on top of him and...

A/N: Yeah man!! Whoooooooooooo!! Please Read and Review!! I really want to know if the lemon I wrote is good also, you can comment on the others!! And, umm..please let me know if there are some errors 'cause I wrote it rush!!

take care and GOD Bless everyone!!


	2. Chapter 2

Cheers!

Chapter 2:

A/N: wazzup?! I'm back to post the 2nd Chapter..! Wish that you'll **R&R** again!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King..! But I do own this story! XD**

_He looked at her confused so she pulled him down until he lays on his back. She positioned on top of him and..._

* * *

…she kissed him passionately. He moaned softly. He caressed the back of her head deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying each others warmth. Then she broke the kiss looking to his eyes with sparkling eyes.

Then she stood up and walked to Yoh's table looking for something.

Yoh looked at her confused and asked her, "What are you looking for? A condom?" he scratched the back of his head, "uh, 'cause you know we're out of stock of that… we used the last one last week and I forgot to buy." He smiled sheepishly.

She glared at him and said, "Idiot. I'm looking for your phone."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "W-why? Did somebody called me? I didn't hear my phone rang." He asked her confused.

"No. Nobody called you. I just want to have a remembrance." She said as she winked at him.

Now, he looked at her more confused as she went on top of him as she went on top of him and started to kiss him, still confused but he started to kiss back. He kissed her passionately their tongues tasting each other.

_CLICK!_

Then he heard the clicking sound of his phone when you'll use the camera to take a picture. That's the time she stopped kissing him and rolled on his side taking a look at the pictures that she had just taken. She used the sequence mode that can take 20 pictures in just one click. She put it in the folder named '.Y.A.' that's where they always put their pictures together. She decided to have a password for that folder only because it now contains a picture of them that they would not allow to be seen by others. Just the two of them. The password that she typed is 'aishteru.'

"Why did you choose that as the password?" Yoh asked her.

"Cause if you're gonna open this folder all you're going to see is just the two of us. We feel love for each other." She said as she placed the phone beside his futon. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss and she put her arms encircling his waist hugging him tightly.

They enjoyed each other's warmth. Yoh caressed her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"You smell so sweet." He told her.

She smiled softly on her fiancé's comment.

He placed soft kisses on her head, on her lips until he reached her neck. Nipping softly on her soft skin. Moaning as he was licking her, giving her a tongue bath.

He could feel that she's becoming wet so he slid his hardness inside her wet blossom. He thrusted harder on her.

Obviously, he is just teasing her. (hehehe..! XD)

"Yoh…stop…teasing me…already…" she said between her moans.

"Can't help it…'cause you're…just…so…beautiful…" he said as he thrusts harder.

"Yoh please I can't take it anymore…"

"Okay, okay…"

He thrusted harder and faster and they reached their climax. They rested for a few minutes then Anna started to kiss him and masturbated him a few times and went on top of him and she rocked him like a wild cowgirl which made them moan in bliss. Then a strong orgasm attacked her body as he ejaculated inside her with a multiple shots of his sperm.

He rolled so he became on top of her and thrusted a little bit. He laid beside her as she snuggled close to him. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

Yoh woke up and she saw Anna sleeping peacefully snuggled close to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked at his alarm clock reading it saying that it is 1:35am.

He carefully unwraps Anna's arms and legs away from him and he gets the blanket and placed it on top of her. Thinking that it will make her warm and for her not to notice that he's not beside her.

He put on his boxers and yukata then he went outside his room. He went downstairs seeing the others cleaning up already.

* * *

Ryu was the first one to notice Yoh's presence.

"Master Yoh! Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Ryu asked him.

"Yeah. But I woke up. Looks like you need some help here." He said as he reached for a cloth. But before he could get the cloth, Ryu snatched it away from him.

"Ah! No need for help master Yoh! Well, it's your birthday after all!" he said as he grins at him. Yoh looks at him confused, "Hey, where's Hao?" he asked him.

"Hmm…Hao? Oh yes! I saw him he was carried upstairs by Horo-Horo and Ren. He was just too drunk. He's not himself anymore."

Yoh grinned at him, "Thanks! I'll just go back upstairs to get more sleep. And take a rest after you're done!" he said as he was going upstairs.

* * *

He slowly opened the door careful not to make any sound that would cause her to wake up. However, she was there sitting and rubbing her eye. Clutching the blanket to cover her bare breasts.

"Umm…Did I wake you up?" he asked her carefully.

She looked at him and moved her head saying no. "I felt that you're not here beside me."

He removed his yukata and went beside Anna. They snuggled close to each other as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

As the gang happily eats their breakfast, Hao came down the stairs asking for an aspirin.

"Ow. My head hurts like shit." He whines.

"That's what you get for not following what mom told us." Yoh said as he take another slice of his pancake.

Hao glared at him, "Yeah. Whatever."

Yoh placed his plate on the sink and told Anna that he will just go for a run. Then he kissed her cheek before he went out.

* * *

As he was passing along the park, a beautiful lady was looking at him the moment he went inside the park. The lady looked about 5'5 in height. She got a petite but sexy looking body. She was wearing a loose shirt, which the lower part is tied on her back and a short denim shorts.

Yoh sat on the bench for a while dinking his water. Not knowing Anna followed him while he jogs. Anna was sitting on the bench near to where Yoh sits. She was holding a newspaper that was covering her face so that Yoh would not see her. As she was observing Yoh, she saw the lady approaching her fiancé. She removed the newspaper as she eyed on the lady moving towards Yoh.

The lady stopped on front of Yoh while Yoh was busy fixing his weights. So, when he looked upwards to see who was standing in front of him he was astonished to see such beautiful legs but none would compare to Anna's legs, he thought.

He stood up so that he could clearly see who's standing on front of him. His eyes widened when he realized who it really was.

She smirked and said, "Hey, happy birthday Yoh."

Yoh was so shocked that he cannot utter a sound. The lady in front of him giggled at his sight.

She hugged Yoh saying, "I missed you." And Yoh hugged her back.

Anna, who was more shocked to see what is going on, decided to spy on her even though it was hurting her very much seeing her fiancé with another girl.

Yoh broke the hug and asked her, "W-why are you here? When did you arrive? Where are you staying? Hey, I forgot to say thank you."

"Whoa. Just one at a time. I cannot answer all of your questions now, but when the right time comes, I'll tell it to you. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Here's my number." She gets a piece of paper and writes her number there and she gives it to Yoh.

"Okay." He said. He looked a his watch, "Hey, I have to go. I'll just ring you." He grinned and he left.

Anna was so hurt because of what he saw.

'_Could it be that Yoh sees another girl than me? It couldn't be.'_ She thought.

* * *

A/N: Yay!! Finally! Chapter 2 is finished!! Hahaha!! XD hmm…I wonder who is the hot lady…hmm…

and don't forget to **Read & Review**!! XD


End file.
